


Rise of a Vampire

by Crystalitar



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Class Differences, Discrimination, Fictional Religion & Theology, Magic-Users, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Other, Period-Typical Racism, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalitar/pseuds/Crystalitar
Summary: In a time of castles and dragons, blue folks live gifted. Royalty rules with the gift of Light. Frowning down and surpressing the Pinks. Yet they shall not let themselves be tormented without resistance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Rise of a Vampire

"For generations, the Tree has given us Light. Guided us and bestowed its gift to those deserving. We should respect its decision and the one that guards it.

This is how our families have been granted their power. Using this gift to guide our people and to keep us safe. It is how you have all been granted your Triangles around your heads."

After touching one of their own triangles, one kid put up his hand. "How come you have none then? You only have small yellow ones.. some of you." Some of the older company to the side just smiled at the curiosity.

The man telling the store gave a friendly smile back, always glad to see new generations wanting to learn. Ofcourse he did not fault the ones who preferred to play to the side. "That is because i am a Sun. Our kind is descended from the one that lights the day. We have always helped the royal family and aided in times of need. You have been blessed by the Tree, no other kind can claim that right."

"Their species is called Cubeheads right?"  
A young girl, older then the small cubehead, had spoken up. She had been listening a bit to the side but had mostly been reading a book about legends and myths. "All royalty are those right?"

The sun who had mostly been content and smiling looked dissaproving. "We do not call them directly by that name, miss. That is not respectfull." The girl blinked and looked a bit embarrassed and went back to reading, raising the book a little bit to hide her face more. "But you are correct. Only they have been allowed to visit the Tree and receive its blessing. We suns have our own deity and would not want to intrude on what is not ours." He turned back to the small child in front of him. "That is how you, young prince, got your triangles. When you became one year old you were brought to the Tree for a ceremony."

The kid grinned wide and looked to the little sun girl smugly for a moment. She pretended not to see while the boy continued to chat with the man about what great feats he would achieve as royal when he grew up. 

The room slowly emptied as the teaching session was done. Some of the adults left together and the young boy was fected by a nanny. The young sun girl finally closed her book and held it under her arm. She approached the adult sun eagerly. "Sir! I have read up about the Tree and the illustrations show that is beautifull. Have you ever seen it?"

The sun shook his head to the kid. "No i haven't. Some other Suns have when they are of high ranking Guard duty. I am a high ranking advisor so i never seen it."

The girl looked a bit disappointed but moved on to her next question, shifting the book a bit. "The book shows.. a big snake. That is the Guardian of the Tree right?" The man nodded but that just made the girl frown somehow.

"Then... why is the snake Pink? You said earlier that the Tree chose its Guardian and i would have assumed that it would be.. a similair color."  
The sun girl was more attentive and curious then most kids. So the man should have expected questions like this but it surprised him still.

"Because Pinks are strong.. and scary. Not all are, but most have the potential to be ruthless. In a way, is that not the best way to protect something so sacred? It makes the most sense right? The Tree knows. Whether it tamed the beast or created it, Guardian Barracuda has protected the Tree for as long as the land can remember and has only allowed the royals to come close."

He had expected the frown to be lifted but it had stayed on the girl's face. She even made a small sigh while looking away for a moment. "Are Pinks really ... bad? If the Tree chose one as its most important protector..."  
She didn't finish but didn't need to. This time it was the man's turn to sigh.

"They are. The Tree controls Guardian Barracuda. It always stays there and has no other desire. Normal Pinks are dangerous without control. They can turn other common folk and make them have delusions. Light touched objects are dangerous in pink hands, more destructive then what any regular person can do. But the power of Light also proves itself in another way. It can erradicate and drive the Pinks away. That is why the best soldiers have their swords blessed."

He gave a short reassuring smile while grabbing his own books.  
"But you do not need to worry about that. You are safe here in the castle. And in the future, if you make trips outside, you will always be guarded. You can see for yourself then how we keep order. But all in due time. Now go and play outside, it's a beautifull day!"

He ruffled her head and gestured for her to leave, making the little girl protest a bit before nodded and running down the hall to put her book away.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I really wanted to start developing my story wich has only been explored in doodles and rp before. So time to start writing!
> 
> Note: English is not my native language so if you feel that anything is wrong, feel free to say so! ^^
> 
> Also this will be a multichapter story. So i expect more!


End file.
